ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyo Ryu
'''Character First Name''' Kyo '''Character Last Name''' Ryu '''IMVU Username''' Guest_princesslulu12345678 '''Nickname (optional)''' The "Muted Child" '''Age''' ''(( Character age here. Typically for academy students, they will be the age of 12 or younger. ))'' ''15'' '''HerDate of Birth''' ''(( Date of Birth goes here, make sure to list MM/DD/YY then AN which stands for After Naruto. ))'' ''December 24,192'' '''Gender''' '''Female''' '''Ethnicity''' ''((Amegakurian, Konohakurian, etc, etc... ))'' ''Yukigakurian'' '''Height'''[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form?action=edit&section=9 Edit] ''((The average height for a 12 year old is 4'10"))'' ''4'10"'' '''Weight''' ''((Average weight for a 12 year old is 90lbs))'' ''95Lbs'' '''Blood Type''' ((A, B, AB, B, etc etc...)) AB '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''o the one scare the "shadows" gave her, it goes all the from her right arm, all the down her back, its in the shape of a forbidden symbol.''' '''Affiliation''' (Village) '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' ''(( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.))'' ''Kyo is a shy young girl she is sweet, kind hearted, she has no knowledge of her past as she sees her scar, she knows she was in a accident that made her lose her memory, but she does not trust anyone, she has been hurt so many times, that she has locked up her words, she is called the "Muted Child" all effort has been made to make her speak, yet nothing works, she is a very strange girl at times, she will just disappear, and then reappear as if nothing has ever happened, she has no specfic home, she doe snot ever stay in one place for too long, she is in search of her brother, his name Royti, he was taken from her, in the great battle long ago she know not to ever give up on her search, yet, sometimes she feels like she i worthless, she is willing to protect anyone who needs it, all she wants is for someone she can trust, someday she knows she will find a home, there is something wrong with her, she gets sick very easaley and sometimes she is on the verge of dieing, Kyo yes a very strange young girl, yet somehow, she is just like anyother.'' '''Behaviour''' '''She is a very Quiet young girl, she does not ever bother anyone, she i sscared of the darkness, she never sleeps withput light, she get chased, and pushed around about how she looks, she has long white hair a nd pure white eyes, the call her a demon, yet she has never hurt anyone''' '''Nindo (optional)''' ''((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.))'' ''(("Dattebayo!!"))'' ''(("How troublesome.."))'' '''Summoning''' ''((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.))'' '''Bloodline/Clan''' ((Your Clan or Family and information about them, if you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Clan_Template Clan Template ]and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures in Yonshigakure.)) '''Ninja Class ''' ''((Academy student, genin, chuunin, etc etc...))'' '''Element One''' ''(( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.))'' ''Water and Lightning'' '''Element Two''' ''(( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.))'' ''((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. ))'' '''Weapon of choice''' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) She owns her Brothers Darkness Blade, its a very powerful sword,. no-one is able to weld it except for her and her brother '''Strengths''' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, intelligence, speed, stamina, and handseals )) Speed '''Weaknesses''' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, intelligence, speed, stamina, and handseals)) Weakness: Handseals Strength: Speed '''Chakra colour''' (( Green, blue, yellow, etc, etc...)) white '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):''' '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):''' '''Total:''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Allies''' ((Your village)) '''Enemies''' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) Kyp has been running from The "Shadows" ever since she wa a little girl, she does not know exactly why they are after her, all she know is that theyb try to kill her every chance they get. '''Background Information''' Your background information ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. Try to avoid being an orphan, as it will mean you might get less teaching or not be able to learn Clan/Family jutsu.)) Kyo knows nothing of her past, only what she remebers, her brother was taken and now she is on a quest to bring her brother back, she was left his Blade of Darkness,she knows the "shadows" are trying to kill her so she can not find her brother,she is very scared to be on her own, she does not like being alone, her blade her brother left to her, is too powrful,sometimes when Kyos life is treatened or she is in danger, it wil go to its full power and Kyo can not yet control it, she ahs killed many people, but not on purpose, it was peoelp who tryed to hurt her in the process,she has traveled to and through many places and has almost beem killed everytime, she knows she can not stop until her brother is found, she is frightened she can not help but think that if she does not learm tp contro; her brothers Blade befpre she gets to him, then she will have no fighting chance, she is afraid to fight alone, why wont anyone help her, is just wants someone to trust. ((Example Background from the Second Namikage: Inkroe of the Takeda Clan is the third of his name and thirteenth in his clan to be a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, raised in the second coming of the times of the Bloody Mist his academy training came at a cost to not only his own but his friends health. Inkroe was raised within the Takeda Clan Compound within the Village Hidden in the Mist, prevented from even leaving the compound until the age of five at which time he was taken to not only his Clan Dojo, but the Dojo of Miyamoto Musashi who was the resident Kensei within Kirigakure, he was trained for 12 hours each day until the age of eight in the art of swordfighting and Kenjutsu. His mother Infi Takeda was often his only friend in his young age, telling him everything he asked, providing him with all his needs and bandaging his wounds, despite her career as a Hunter Nin for Kirigakure and the careless and cruel outward persona she maintained, inside she was truely a caring person, whom Inkroe sought praise and acceptance of more then anyone, he in later life would model himself after her in all ways and even when his sister Lianshi was born his mother still spent as much time as she could with him, when she was not on missions or training herself. At the age of six his mother defeated a Swordsman of the Mist for the blade Nuibari, his father defeated another swordsman for the blade Shibuki and this lead to him learning of his Clans legacy and spawned one of his many life goals at the time: To wield a Sword of the Mist.)) '''Roleplaying Library''' NinRP 2.0 Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: '''Approved by:'''